Pokemon Beats
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Dawn is enjoying a nice day with Piplup after Ash and Brock left to got back to Kanto. What happens when she is sucked into a worm hole into another world,and see some boys shooting a white headed girl? What happens when Kanade tells Dawn she is in the afterlife? Does Dawn have some kind of purpose for being there? I suck at the summary. Rated T for language,and Dawn will OCC abit.
1. Into Another World

**(A/N: I do not OWN the characters of Angel Beats or Dawn from Pokémon. FYI: Cyndaquil hasn't evolved, yet. But he learns how to use flamethrower. All Dawn Pokémon and moves are the same before she meets Ash in Unova.)**

* * *

Into Another World

A girl with waist length blue hair which was clipped in both sides of her face and her back with yellow clips. She was wearing a white ski hat with a pink Pokémon symbol. The bluenett had on a black skimpy looking dress with pink at the bottom and a white undershirt. The girl also had on black knee high socks and pink tall boots. She had on a black bracelet on her right risk, a red watch with a white stripe on her left, and a red scarf around her neck. There was a blue looking penguin on top of her head. The girl's name was Dawn.

Dawn was walking aimlessly through a forest. "So what do you want to do now, Piplup?" she asked the blue penguin.

"Pip, Piplup," he replied back.

"Great idea! Let's do some more training before we go to Hoenn!" Piplup jumped off of her head and onto the grass ready to some training. Suddenly a blue light appeared above them. "Piplup, what's that? Ahhhh!" Dawn screamed as she was sucked into warp hole.

* * *

When she woke up Dawn found herself in a some type of school, and her ski hat didn't have the pink Pokemon symbol on it. It was weird. One minute she was in a forest in then the next she was at a school, a big one at that. Dawn look down at herself to find out she was wearing a girl's school uniform, and not her typical traveling clothes. "What's going on?" she asked herself. She looked to the right to the left to see Piplup laying on the ground unconscious. "Piplup! Wake up!" Dawn yelled while shaking the little blue penguin trying to wake him up.

"Piplup." Piplup said tiredly while rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"Piplup. It seems like we've been sucked into that blue light in the sky we saw earlier."

"Piplup! Pip."

"Come on, Piplup! Let's go and check it out!" Dawn scooped up Piplup into her arms, and dashed towards the school. When she got their what saw made her gasp in shock. There was a group of people, preferably boys shooting at a white-haired girl. "That girl needs help! Piplup! Let's go!"

* * *

"We're too late!" Fujimaki said.

"Ahh! Damn!" Hinata said.

"This is why I hate guns!" Noda said in frustration.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" They could faintly hear a girl's voice cry out. They looked to their right.

"What the hell is that?" Noda asked.

"I don't know," Hinata said. "They look like bubbles."

"Why would-," Otonashi was stopped short when Noda was hit by the barrage of bubbles.

"Gah! Damn! Those goddamn bubbles hurt like hell!" Noda yelled. They a girl with blue hair running toward them. And what was that in her arms? It looked like a…blue penguin. Suddenly the blue headed girl ran towards Angel.

"Are you okay? She asked concerned. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

At first Angel was surprised then answered coolly, "Nope. I'm fine."

"Good. That's a relief," she said in relief. She turned around towards the group of boys in pure anger. "What are you'll doing? Trying to kill an innocent girl?" The SSS just gapped at her in shock.

"Why are you helping Angel?" Fujimaki asked.

"Are you in league with her or something?" Hinata asked.

"What's with that ugly ass penguin?" Noda asked.

"Piplup!" Everyone stepped back in shock. They saw his face twist in anger and a tick mark on top of his head. Did the penguin just understand what Noda just said about it?

"No one insults Piplup!" The girl said in anger. "Piplup, use Hydro Pump!" The penguin called Piplup jumped in the air and released a large pressure of water from his mouth. The water hit the Battlefront sending them to they ground. Just then meal tickets came flying out. _"Did they do all of this just for food."_ She was determined now more than ever. "Piplup! Whirlpool!" Piplup formed a huge whirlpool out of thin air and caught all the meal tickets. She then put them in her bag. She turned towards Angel who was still shocked at what the little blue penguin just did. "When I give the signal run." Angel nodded her head in understanding.

"Hey! Those are ours!" Noda yelled. The girl just scoffed and put her hands on her hips in defiance.

"Yeah, right," she said. "You shouldn't be stealing other people's things." She was lecturing them like they were little kids. "Now get out off here!"

"No way!" Fujimaki said. "Not until we get our meal tickets back."

"Have it your way." The bluenett girl pocket pulled out a red and white ball. "Cyndaquil! Come on out and use Smokescreen!" she said as tossed the ball up into the air. A white light came and after it disappeared there was white and dark blue looking mouse with red spots on his back. They were looking at it with shock, but didn't last long when a smoke like substance came from his mouth.

"I can't see," Otonashi said. The SSS couldn't see a thing. They had to cover their mouth and nose to avoid the smoke from getting into their lungs. The girl grabbed Angel's wrist. "Come on! Let's go!" Angel didn't know what to do, but decided to follow her.

When the smoke finally cleared, everyone was shocked to see both Angel and the weird girl with those strange animal like creatures were gone.

"Where did they go?" Ooyama asked.

"They must have run off when during the smoke that weird-looking mouse produced," Hinata suggested.

"What are going to do?" Fujimaki asked. "That girl who helped out Angel took off with the meal tickets."

"We're going to just tell Yurippe what happened," Hinata said.

"She's going to kill us," Ooyama said. All of them shivered in fright of what Yuri might do to them, well, except Otonashi was still new to the whole thing, as they walked back to Headquarters to tell Yuri what happened.


	2. The Afterlife and Pokemon

The Afterlife and Pokemon

When they finally got to safe part of the school Dawn let go of Kanade's wrist. Kanade's face was emotionless, but her eyes showed slight signs of gratitude. They were at the tennis court and no NPCs were around. The SSS were back at their AAQH. They were completely alone. "I'm Dawn by the way!" Dawn said, finally introducing herself.

"I'm Kanade," Kanade replied. "Thanks for helping me." She bowed her head at her in respect. Dawn started to blush in embarrassment.

"No! No!" She said, waving her arms in front of her face in a shy manner. "I only came because I thought you need help." Her face turned serious. "By the way, who were those guys that were trying to shoot you."

"They're the SSS," Kanade responded calmly. "They are a group of rebellious teens that had terrible lives, and so they blame God for it and want revenge on Him. They break school rules in doing so." Dawn nodded her head in understanding.

"And also what is this place?"

"This is the Afterlife. Everyone here is dead."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Usually, people, who had unforgivable lives when they were alive come here fill any regrets they may have, and help them pass on to the next life," Kanade explained. "You also cannot die in this world since you're already dead."

"Does that me I'm dead," Dawn said, a little shaken at the fact that she might be dead. She faced weirder stuff in her travels with Ash and Brock, but nothing this bizarre.

"Pip! Pip! Piplup!" Piplup said, just as shock as his trainer.

"Would you like it to prove it to you?" the silver-haired girl asked, tilting her head a little.

"No, thanks," the bluenett said.

"Hmm?"

"It's just that…I've been through weird stuff in life…so I guess…you could say…I'm used to it." **(A/N: Which is true to those of you who watch Pokemon.) **Kanade nodded her head in understanding. She thought she was going to go crazy like that red-haired boy from earlier.

"What's that penguin on you head?" she asked.

"Who this?" Dawn pointed towards Piplup, who was sitting on top of her head. "This is my partner, Piplup!"

"Pip! Piplup!" he cried out happily, waving at Kanade, trying to say 'hello'.

"Piplup is a Pokemon," Dawn explained.

"What's a Pokemon," Kanade asked. She never heard of them before in her life.

"You don't know," the blue head asked shocked. Kanade just shook her head. _"I guess, we come from different worlds," _Dawn thought. She started to explain to Kanade what Pokemon are, and the different types of Pokemon. What they do, and about Contest and Gym Battles, and her travels with Ash and Brock, and they adventures they had with all their Pokemon friends, and how she ended up here in the Afterlife School. **(A/N: I decided to shorten it because if you already watched Pokemon, it will just be waste of time to read, and it will be just a bunch of blah, blah, blah.) **

"So you like Contest?" Kanade asked politely.

"Yeah!" Dawn exclaimed. "They're lots of fun! Want me to show you a Contest move?" The silver-haired shook her head indicating a 'yes'. The bluenett jogged a little ways back, getting some room between her and Kanade. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" The little penguin jumped in the air and did a spin while shooting bubbles out of he's mouth. The bubbles popped, sending sparkles of it everywhere. **(A/N: Just like in the Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl episode seven; Like it or Lup it.) **Kanade stared at it in awe. It was beautiful! "Would you like to see my other Pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"You have more?" Kanade asked.

"Hmm umm! Sure do!" she replied. "Here I'll show you all my Pokemon friends." The blue haired took all five of her Pokeballs and tossed them up in the air. A flash of white light came from each of them. After it disappeared, there was a brown rabbit, a squirrel with blue ears and stripe going from her forehead to her tail, a white and dark blue mouse with red spots on his back, a brown mammoth looking creature, and a white flying creature with red and blue spots. Kanade stared at them in awe. "This is Buneary, Pachirisu, Cyndaquil, Mamoswine, and Togekiss," she said as she pointed to each one of them. They all said hi to Kanade. **(A/N: In their Pokemon language.) **They all started playing together passing the night away.

* * *

The next day Dawn was sitting in class like Kanade told her to. Kanade had a Student Council meeting, so she couldn't be here at the moment. All of her Pokemon, including Piplup were in their Pokeballs since Kanade told her animals, including Pokemon weren't allowed in classrooms. _"This is what the classes are like," _she thought. _"The teachers are so boring. I wish they would talk about Pokemon stuff." _Dawn sighed. Like that's going to happen. They probably don't know about Pokemon, might as well waste her breath asking about it.

"What do you think you're doing?" someone yelled. Dawn looked up to see a purple haired girl with sea green eyes staring angrily at her. The blue-haired, red-haired, and glasses boys from last night when she helped Kanade get the stolen meal tickets back.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about," the girl said angrily. "Why are you helping Angel?"

"_This girl has some anger problems," _Dawn thought. "Who's Angel?" The girl just shook her head like Dawn was stupid.

"She's the Student Council President. The girl with silver hair and yellow eyes." The bluenett nodded her head, getting the point.

"Yeah? What's you're problem? Does it matter if I help her or not?"

"Yes! Are you trying to get obliterated?"

"Maybe I am," Dawn simply replied. They all stared at her in shock. She can't be serious, can she?

"I'm Yuri," the purple haired girl said. "That's Hinata, Otonashi, and Takamatsu." She pointed to each of the boys.

"I'm Dawn," the bluenett introduced herself.

"Why don't join up with us?" Yuri offered. "We can sure use your abilities, and your weird penguin of yours in our fight against God." Dawn shook her head.

"No, thanks. I rather stay with Angel." Yuri's face got angry once again.

"You can't be serious, chick. You're making a mistake," Hinata said.

"I rather be with her than with some messed up teens with guns," Dawn responded back.

"It seems you made up your mind to stay with Angel then," Takamatsu said, pushing his glasses up.

"Yep!" Yuri got even angrier.

"Fine!" she said. "But if you get in our way we'll treat you like an enemy just like Angel." And with that she left the classroom, the boys hurrying after her.

"We may be outnumbered, but me and Kanade will win this so-called war!" Dawn whispered, determined to not lose to a bunch of immature brats.

* * *

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! And also I'm thinking about letting Kanade having her first Pokemon in later chapters. I'm having a hard time figuring which Pokemon she should have. I'm thinking about choosing between Bulbasaur or Chikorita. If you'll have any suggestion let me know. Remember, first stage Pokemon, and no legendaries. Please read and review, but no flamin'. Thanks for reading!)**


	3. The Guild

**(A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I had a lot to thinking for Kanade's next Pokemon, and my other stories. Thanks for voting! And here it is in this chapter. Shhh! It's a secret! You have to read this capture to find out what Pokemon it is. Have fun and let's get on with the story!) **

* * *

The Guild

Dawn was walking around the school thinking about what to do. "What should we do, Piplup?" she asked.

"Pip," he said, shrugging his shoulders. An idea just popped up in Dawn's head.

"I know let's do some training. Come on, Piplup!"

* * *

Dawn made it to the baseball field. Piplup jumped of her. She took out a Pokeball out of her pocket. "Go, Togekiss!" The Pokeball glowed white and out came Togekiss. Her wings spread out as she did a little twirl in the air before landing. How about some contest practice, Togekiss? Does that sound good?"

Tog, kissa," she said excitingly.

"Alright! That's what I want to hear!" The blue head said confidently. "Piplup, use Whirlpool!" Piplup jumped into the air and did a whirlpool. "Now, Togekiss dive into the Whirlpool and use Safeguard." She did as told and a green barrier appeared around. You could see the Safeguard in the Whirlpool making the Whirlpool sparkle an eerie, in a good way, green color. "Togekiss, Air Slash!" Togekiss threw a ball of blue air on her wingtips in the Whirlpool, making it explode into pieces. The sparkles of raindrops fluttering down with the sun making it look more pretty. Piplup and Togekiss did a pose after they were done. "That was awesome you two!"

"Piplup," Piplup proudly.

"Togekiss," Togekiss said dutifully.

"Dawn." Dawn turned around to see Kanade coming towards her.

"Hey, Kanade!" She waved at the silver-haired girl. "What are you doing?"

"I came to check on you, Dawn," Kanade replied. "What are you doing here in the baseball field?"

"Doing some contest training," the blue haired girl said. Kanade nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay." She turned around to leave when Dawn's voice stopped her.

"Wait!" she shouted. "Kanade, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Guild," she replied simply. Dawn tilted her head in confusion.

"The Guild? What's that?"

"It's an underground place where the Battlefront get their weapons from. I'm going o go destroy, and maybe then they'll listen to me."

"Well, if you're going then we're going with you! Right, guys?" Piplup and Togekiss cheered in agreement.

"Alright," Kanade said, cause she knew she couldn't say 'no' cause Dawn would come either way, and it was nice to have some help now. "Let's go."

* * *

They made it in the gym. Kanade pulled out a ball court revealing an underground tunnel. "Wow! It really is a tunnel," she said fascinated. Just then a huge hammer came. Kanade pushed Dawn out-of-the-way while Togekiss flew away with Piplup on her back. "What the heck was that?" Dawn asked as everyone recovered.

"A trap," Kanade stated. "There are several instant death traps from here to the Guild, I've heard."

"Piplup!" Piplup said. He saw a glimpse of a green-like flower bulb. "Pip?" The blue penguin hopped out of Togekiss' back, and ran towards it. They others notice this, and soon follow afterwards. The creature turned out to be a blue-green four-legged creature with blue spots and a green bulb on its back.

"It's a Bulbasaur!" Dawn said in awe. "Isn't Bulbasaur one of the three starter Pokemon you can get in the Kanto region?" The bluenett took out a pink device. "That's what Ash told me. What's it doing here?"

"What's that you have, Dawn?" Kanade asked, staring at the pink device.

"Oh, this?" She holds it up. "It's a Pokedex. It let's me look up the information on any Pokemon I encounter. It comes in handy when you want to know more about the Pokemon you meet." Dawn opens it up and pointed it at the Bulbasaur.

"**Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon," **it said in a monotoned voice. **" It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed grows, too."**

"Bulba," she moaned in pain. (**A/N: Yes, it's a girl. The Pokedex can also look up if a Pokemon is a male or female, and I don't feel comfortable calling it 'it', so it's a female.) **They saw the cause of her pain due to an injury in the leg.

"The poor thing is hurt," Dawn said worriedly. "She must have set off one of the traps and got injured. What do we do? I don't have any medical supplies to help it." Kanade approaches her. Bulbasaur notice this and hisses. As Kanade come closer, vines come out of her back taking a swipe out of the silver-haired girl, who instantly dodged. "Bulbasaur, is using Vine Whip!"

"Guard Skill: Ha-."

"No, Kanade!" She stopped what she was doing. "She was just frightened, that's all. Bulbasaur is hurt, so naturally she would be on the defensive since she doesn't know who we are. Try approaching her slower then crouch down until eye-level," Dawn suggested. Kanade followed Dawn's advice. When she got into eye-level with Bulbasaur, she growled.

"It's okay," the silver head reassured her.

"Saur?" Bulbasaur stared at Kanade confused as she watched her rip her sleeve and use it as a bandage for her leg. The pain in Bulbasaur's leg went away somewhat.

"Bulbasaur!" she said thankfully.

"Piplup," Piplup said, his flippers on his hips in pride.

"Piplup, you didn't do anything. Kanade's the one who did the work," Dawn giggled, causing Piplup to collapse anime style in shame. The bluenett watched as Kanade picked up the Bulbasaur, and placed it on her head to keep it from using her legs for awhile.

"Let's go," she said, taking the lead once more. They kept on walking going through on trap after another. The Battlefront seem to be taking themselves out with their own traps. That's really pathetic. You suspect them to at least know about their own traps and how to avoid it. They finally reached the main part of the tunnel. The Guild was just a few paces away from them. They heard a gunshot and dodged. The turned to see Yuri there, gun in hand. Kanade put Bulbasaur down, much to her complaint and worry over the silver-haired girl, and approached the fearless leader. She pulled out Hand Sonic, and knocked the gun away from Yuri's hands with the help of Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf. The violet headed girl finally took notice of the creature, and remembered that she sitting on top of Angel's head moments before.

"_Where do Angel get that creature," _she wondered. Yuri refocused on Angel. She took out a pocket knife and began a hand to hand combat with her. Kanade soon gain an advantage when she used Delay. She was about to stab Yuri in the eye when she was pushed back by Otonashi. After a few exchange between the two, everyone heard an explosion. A bomb blew up right in front of Kanade.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam! Togekiss, Air Slash, let's go!" Dawn commanded. Both Piplup and Togekiss aimed their attacks at the members of the Guild that just showed up. They were blown back by the force. Bulbasaur, noticing Kanade in danger, used Vine Whip to move her out-of-the-way of another explosion.

"Thanks, Bulbasaur," she praised her. She just smiled happily that she can help. The Guild members brought out this huge cannon.

"Safeguard, Togekiss!" Dawn shouted.

"Toge!" A green barrier surrounded all of them as the waited for the attack from the machine. Fortunately, it never came and it exploded. There were a few exchange of words, and Yuri elbowed a guy in the stomach.

"Yuri, the bomb is ready," a guy with a facial hair said. "Should we blow it up, now?"

"Yes, Chaa," she replied. "Blowup the place." A moment later and the Guild started to blowup. The Battlefront escaped, and Dawn and the others got away by catching a ride on Togekiss.

* * *

"Well, that was one heck of a day," Dawn said, stretching her limbs. Kanade nodded in agreement. The were in front of the school now. "I'm glad I can help you Kanade. If that's what you have deal with then I'm going to help you on anything, no matter what," she promised. Piplup agreed. (**A/N: Togekiss is in her Pokeball.)**

"Thanks," she said, gratefully. She put on a faint smile. The bluenett seeing this smiled back. The silver head felt a tug on her leg. She looked down to see Bulbasaur smiling up at her. Her leg was healed, and the fake bandage was taken of her. She started pawing at Kanade. She crouched down to her level. "What is it?" she asked.

"Bulba, bulbasaur," she said eagerly. Kanade was confused.

"I know what Bulbasaur wants." She looked up at Dawn. "Kanade…Bulbasaur wants you to be her trainer. She must really like you a lot now, and wants to help you." The silver-haired girl looked back at Bulbasaur to see her smiling happily at her. Kanade was happy, too, for a moment then she remembered she doesn't have a Pokeball like Dawn's to catch Bulbasaur in. Dawn, seeing her distress, handed her a Pokeball.

"Here," she said. Kanade looked at her, confusion shown in her eyes. "Use this to catch Bulbasaur, and don't worry it's an empty Pokeball." Kanade took it in understanding. She held it in front of Bulbasaur's face.

"Do you want to help me, Bulbasaur, and join my team?" she asked.

"Bulbasaur!" she replied happily. She hit the Pokeball with her leg, and it opened up, sucking Bulbasaur into a red light. It closed and you could hear a beeping sound as the button was flashing red. One last beep and it stopped flashing. Kanade looked at it in question as she got up. Dawn put a hand on her shoulder.

"Bulbasaur, is your partner from now on, Kanade," she said. "Raise her well." Kanade looked at her Pokeball in amazement. She now has a Pokemon like Dawn named Bulbasaur. God only knows what awaits them in the future for these two, and with Dawn's help, too, of course.

* * *

**(A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. Kanade's mystery Pokemon was a Bulbasaur! Give props to Idolmaster Yamada for the suggestion. Sorry, Natalie Potter The Time Lady. I was thinking about picking Ralts, but since Kanade loves gardening I thought a grass-type Pokemon would better complaint her. Anyway, please read and review, and thanks for voting.) **


End file.
